1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tubing clamping apparatus such as is employed to connect a welding torch or the like with pressure regulator, the hose carrying oxygen or fuel gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has seen a wide variety of different types of clamping apparatus for clamping the hoses onto regulators for oxygen and fuel, such as acetylene; torches; and the like. In what is generally conceded to be the best method of the prior art, metal bands are crimped into place about the hose to hold them on serrated hose barbs. This involves careful placement of each metal band and painstaking care in crimping the metal band and to exert exactly the force to hold the hose in place against the serrated barb. Thus, a wide variety of different clamps, and metal bands had to be stocked and used carefully; otherwise the seal was not effective completely around the hose. Moreover, it is frequently desirable in the minature type torches to employ Siamese-type hoses for unitary traversal intermediate the torch and the source of fuel and oxygen, such as the regulators on the high pressure bottles. Interconnecting these hoses with the torch and with their respective regulators proved a problem with the prior art type crimping, or the other approaches used in the prior art. Also, frequently the fabric covering raveled when the metal bands were employed.